


Fifty Shades of Gamnep

by amporaswag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Food, Homestuck - Freeform, Nepeta Leijon - Freeform, bean burrito, gamnep - Freeform, gamzee - Freeform, gamzee makara - Freeform, gamzee makara x nepeta leijon, gamzee x nepeta, idek, im not sorry, nepeta - Freeform, nepeta leijon x gamzee makara, nepeta x gamzee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amporaswag/pseuds/amporaswag
Kudos: 2





	1. Bean Burrito

Chapter 1: Gamzee's POV

I woke up this morning feeling exhausted. It was the first motherfuckin’ time I’d woken up before 12 PM in weeks, considering the fact my line of work usually doesn’t start until late at night. That aside, I felt like doing something motherfuckin’ interesting today. This past year had been the same motherfuckin’ routine everyday, and I craved something new. Maybe something like….an exotic meal? Mexican food did sound motherfuckin’ wonderful to me today.

I proceeded to get out of bed and put on my motherfuckin’ clown makeup. I just ignored my messy ass hair, leaving it alone like I always do. Put on my clown pants, and got ready for the motherfuckin’ day. As I got into my clown car, I thought to myself,  _ dAmN i DoNt EvEn KnOw WhErE i WaNt To MoThErFuCkIn’ Go.  _ After thinking to myself for about a minute and a half, I decided on Chipotle. Chipotle sounded so motherfuckin’ wonderful, I knew exactly what I wanted. I knew I wanted a motherfuckin’ burrito  **loaded** with beans. The more motherfuckin’ beans the better. 

My whole body filled with excitement as I entered the Chipotle. The line was long, but it was going to be worth the wait. When it was finally my turn to order, I asked for as many motherfuckin’ beans as possible. The more the better. When the person at the cash register gave me my food, I swallowed the burrito whole, right there and then in front of motherfuckin everybody. I was then on my way back home.

For the rest of the day, I felt pretty motherfuckin’ normal, nothing unusual. But it wasn’t until I was getting ready to work at the strip club I felt a weird feeling in my stomach... 


	2. The Strip Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee has a little...accident all in Nepeta's face!

Chapter 2: Nepeta’s POV

Me and my hot, sexy boyfriend Bro Strider were on our way to the male strip club. I was furrilled to be going, excitement coursing through my veins. It was the furrst time I’d been going to the strip club...in a week. I was excited but nervous at the same time, I just had a feeling something was going to happen. Something big. 

When we arrived at the club everything seemed normal. All the hot, furreaky sexy boys were there. But one man in particular caught my eye. He looked almost... uncomfortable. Like he needed to take a shit. I ignored it though, and Bro and I sat down and watched the strippers dance. 

The first stripper to walk out was quite interesting. He purrnounced his w’s weird, but he sure as hell could dance! I was really enjoying myself, and so was my hot, sexy, cute gamer boyfriend Bro Strider. He had a bulge in his pants. Everything was going great! I was having the most fun I’d had in weeks, having drinks and laughing with my boyfriend Bro. Did I mention that Bro Strider is my hot, sexy boyfriend?

When the man I’d taken notice to walked out, I was blown away. He was standing directly over me and could dance so well. He was doing flips, climbing up the pole and everything! Everybody in the club couldn’t keep their eyes off him, he truly was a great purrformer. Until his facial expression changed for the worse. His ass was out, and purple shit started flying out of it, directly into my face!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This story is still a work in progress, chapter 2 is coming soon!


End file.
